Whiskey Lullaby
by belikov123
Summary: Songfic! Draco goes to war and when he returns he finds a surprise that leads to death and questioning of actions.rated t cuz the stuff isn't explicit enough 4 m


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter!**

"I'll love you forever," I said to my glorious husband.

"Come home. Then we'll start our family," he responded. I smiled at him as I got into my army escort. I was being drafted to Vietnam. My life was here. I'd fight Voldemort for him.

Fighting for him is what I did. I almost died multiple times. Sometimes I think it would have been easier if I just died. Then I remember my husband, my beautiful Harry, and I pick my wand up and fight some more. It took three years but I finally came home. I figured it would be a surprise for him. I was alive and I was home. We could start our family.

I opened the door. "Harry! I'm home!" I got no answer. I walked up the stairs. "Harry?" I heard a moan coming from our bedroom. I opened the door only to find my beautiful husband in bed with Blaise Zabini, my once best friend. I backed up and the door slammed shut. They both looked up and saw my grief stricken face.

"Draco! You're home!" He looked over at Blaise. "It's not what it looks like!"

I didn't pause to hear anymore. I ran out of the house, into my truck, and to my parents' house.

_(She) He put him out_

_Like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette _

_(She) He broke his heart _

_He spent his whole life tryin to forget_

I was hurt so badly. I had lost Harry, my wonderful, wonderful Harry, to Zabini. I would never hold my husband again. Never have my family. I wallowed in self-pity for five years, my soul drowned in a firewhiskey bottle.

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get (her) him off his mind_

_Until the night_

One night, I got drunker than I ever had. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at my head. I had written a note to everybody including Harry. I cast the spell and everything went black.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_He finally drank away (her) his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillows _

_With a note that said I'll love (her) him till I die_

_And when they buried him beneath the willow_

_The angles sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la_

They buried Draco underneath the willow. I knew it was my fault he was dead. I hadn't waited until he had come home. I had assumed he died in the war and Blaise had comforted me. We had gone farther obviously. Everybody guessed why he had died. But no one knew how much I blamed myself. I hadn't talked to Blaise since Draco had stormed out of the house. It was my entire fault.

I hid the firewhiskey that was on my breath from everybody. They didn't need to worry about me. My son, Zabini's son, was with his grandparents. Blaise didn't know. Neither did Draco. It took me another three years from Draco's death, when I did it. I took his wand in a drunken stupor and put it to my head and said the spell as I clung to his picture. I was dead before my head hit the pillow.

_The rumors flew _

_But nobody knew how much (she) he blamed himself _

_For years and years_

_(She) He tried to hide the whiskey on (her) his breath_

_We watched (her) him drink (her) his pain away a little at a time_

_But (she) he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind _

_Until the night_

_(She) He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_(She) He finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off (her) his knees_

_We found (her) him with (her) his face down in the pillow_

_Clingin to his picture for dear life_

_We laid (her) him next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angles sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

They buried them both under the willow side by side. They were together now but who knows if they were at peace. All of their families mourned them. They knew what had happened between them and Harry's son wept over his grave and wondered why his father had killed himself over someone who wasn't his father.

**I don't normally do one shots but this one seemed awesome. Probably because it's a songfic. I love this song to death and I love this paring so obviously this little thing sprung up. Oh and if you can't tell I changed the lyrics a little bit to fit the story. The Words in the parenthesis are the right words that replace the word directly after the parenthesis. Review please!**

**P.S. The song is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss**

**Love Y'all!**

**Belikov123**


End file.
